A Call to Reason!
Aboard the Rebel Cruiser Independence - In Transit to Agamar in the Lahara Sector "Some soothing Dagoban bentaxne berry tea, Madam?" The protocol droid stood rock-still, bent at the waist like the major domo of a fancy Celanon restaurant. His saucer-like eyes stared blankly, perpetually optimistic. In his hand he held a tray with a steaming plastcore cup. "No, thank you, Deesix," answered Mon Mothma, Chief of State of the Rebel Alliance. A former senator of the old Republic, Mon Mothma had played a pivotal role in the unification of the scattered forces of resistance to the Empire. As the elected head of the Alliance, she held absolute power of command, but now she rested in her private study, her feet up on her desk. She was noticeably tired. The years of unceasing travel, gathering support for the growing Rebel movement, weighed heavily on her. With a visible effort, she sat straight at her desk as the droid approached, smiling wistfully, and said, "I’ve got several hours of work still ahead of me." "As you wish, Madam," the droid said, walking stiffly over to the recycler and placing the cup in it. "If you don’t mind, Madam, I’ll go on half power, then." The Chief of State nodded her agreement and turned her attention to the terminal on her desk. An hour passed in silence as Mon Mothma worked her way through a stack of recent communiques. Her voice droned softly into the terminal receiver and every once in a while she bent over the security coupler to sign off with a retinal scan and voice authorization. The droid stood statue-like, his body upright, his head slumped forward as if asleep. "Deesix?" The droid was instantly at attention. "Madam?" "Didn’t you tell me earlier that there was a new speech for me to deliver tomorrow?" "Indeed I did, Madam. I have it here somewhere. Oh, where did I put it?" The droid shuffled across the room, his head moving back and forth jerkily. Finally he stopped in front of a cabinet and opened a drawer. "Here it is!" he announced, holding up a small holo disk. Meanwhile, Mon Mothma saw that she had two more messages on the net. She punched up the first of them: To: Mon Mothma From: Arhul Hextrophon Mon Mothma, I’ve given your droid, D6-L5, a new draft of the speech you wrote. Please look it over and send final comments to my office. As you know, Mon Mothma, you will be delivering this speech tomorrow on Agamar. They have a growing resistance movement, but have not yet committed to the Alliance. This new speech should help decide them, along with the leaflets and the new holos you saw last week. I will be available at any time, if you should wish to contact me. Respectfully, Arhul Hextrophon The second memo read: To: Mon Mothma From: Lazlo You should meet a new ambassador in two weeks. There was no signature. Mon Mothma’s forehead creased as she deleted this innocent-looking message. It was in a very private code. Automatically, she had deciphered it. “'Lazlo'” was really General Madine. "You should meet a new ambassador" meant she was needed to plan operations against a priority Imperial target. "In two weeks," in this context, meant in two days. She looked up with a start. Deesix was placing the holo disk on the desk before her. "Is something wrong, Madam?" he asked. With a sigh, she picked up the holo disk. "No, Deesix. Everything is all right. You may as well rest again, though. I shall be a while yet." "As you wish, Madam," answered the droid, instantly reassuming the sleep position. Mon Mothma popped the disk in its slot and began to read. As she read, she corrected and annotated the speech using her light pen. Lazlo’s message had been noted and mentally filed. She would head for Mon Calamari right after the speech on Agamar. A CALL TO REASON SPEECH TO BE DELIVERED FIRST ON AGAMAR Beings of the galaxy unite! Shed the yoke of Imperial Oppression! Thank you for coming today! It is a pleasure to be here once again on the beautiful planet of Agamar. First I want you to know that this area has been surrounded by our forces. It is heavily shielded. Our battle cruiser orbits above us, and picket droids have been deployed. In other words, there is no chance of an imperial surprise attack. You are safe among us… for the moment. Did you know… that the old republic was a democratic union of worlds governed by a Duly elected senate! That it represented the needs of all beings regardless of race, species, or home sector? That “Emperor” Palpatine was once a senator. And that he has seized power, stolen our freedoms, disbanded the senate, and crushed all dissent? That the current empire is in the process of subjugating or destroying the non-human races? That there is hope? Take a moment with me now, my friends, and learn about the greatest peril our galaxy has ever faced! There is hope, but only if you know why you’re fighting. Do you know how your friends are? Do you know your enemy? Planetside: Agamar ''- ''The Next Day The woman on the dais paused a moment, and the crowd stood silently, thinking about what she was saying, each in his, her, or its own private world of thought. Keyan Farlander stood among them, listening to the Rebel Chief of State, taking in every word of her speech. He stood in an abandoned warehouse along with perhaps two hundred others. He had joined the growing ranks of the Resistance on Agamar only a month before, and was burning with righteous fervor. His palms sweated as he dreamed of exacting his vengeance on the Imperial troops who had destroyed his village and murdered his friends and family. Even though the site of the meeting was well guarded, Keyan was well aware of the risk every being in attendance was taking. For his part, all he wanted was to get his hands on the controls of a Rebel starfighter and blast an Imperial Star Destroyer into space dust. But he was daydreaming and the Rebel leader looked as if she were about to begin again. With an effort, Keyan focused his attention back on the woman who had come to tell him about the world beyond Agamar. The speaker seemed to take in a deep breath, as if she had spent too much time on starships and was grateful to breathe real planetary air. Then she launched back into her speech, pouring passion into each word, pausing often for dramatic effect. "How did all this happen? Here’s the short answer. GREED! CORRUPTION! DECEIT! OPPRESSION! TYRANNY! THAT IS THE STORY OF THE EMPIRE!" As she intoned this indictment, the Alliance leader’s voice resonated through the warehouse. Then she paused again as if to let this image sink in. When she continued, her voice was controlled, quiet, penetrating . . . the voice of a storyteller. Behind her, brutal images of Imperial oppression occasionally appeared on a simple flat-screen projector. Keyan and all around him were quickly transported back to another time, far, far away, but not so long ago. "It wasn’t always this way. We were at peace following the Clone Wars. Guided by the Jedi Knights and the government of the Republic, war-weary citizens rebuilt their lives and restored their worlds. The central authority of the Republic encouraged prosperity and freedom for all.” "But the galaxy is vast. With a thousand thousand worlds to govern, a few greedy senators found that they could abuse their power, at first in small ways, but ever more boldly. Slowly but steadily corruption infected the Republic. Wore and more senators, seduced by power and wealth, allied themselves with special interests. And their corruption spread throughout the many worlds. The Republic was crumbling.” "Into this situation came a young senator named Palpatine. I remember him. Very ordinary. Very methodical. Nothing to call your attention . . . Just enough to keep his position. MAKE NO MISTAKE! This Palpatine was a Rodian in Ewok’s clothing! His was a diabolical master plan, and he carried it out to perfection.” "The authority of the Senate was weakening at an alarming pace. Crime was on the increase everywhere while many worlds threatened secession. Others simply did as they wished while pretending loyalty. We needed a solution, and that is what Palpatine offered. Through a combination of political maneuvering, careful promises, and some out-and-out fraud, Palpatine got himself elected head of the Senatorial Council, President of the Republic. Many of the most honest and ethical senators backed him because he promised unity and had never Joined among the most corrupt. At the same time, the worst members of the Senate expected a weak, controllable President, a figurehead to represent justice as they continued to serve the cause of self-interest.” "I was young, the youngest Senator ever elected until then. Even so, I soon saw this man for the monster be was. But everyone was so anxious for a solution...” "Neither senatorial faction got what they had expected. Instead, with the power of the Presidency now secured, Palpatine suddenly emerged as a dynamic and increasingly ruthless leader, getting the government working again. Little by little, he assumed control, as the Senate consumed itself in bitter rivalries. Palpatine subtly encouraged this dissension while seeming to support various sides. He played us against each other, using every means imaginable to increase his control. Lie gained the loyalty of some senators through favors while others he swayed with blackmail or coercion. I wept when I could not get them to see the truth.” "Little by little, in ways so subtle that few realized what was happening, Palpatine took the reins of power from the Senate. When he was ready, he declared himself Emperor, announcing a New Order. He filled the senators’ heads with grand rhetoric, promising to lead the Republic to a glorious golden age like that of the Kitel Phard Dynasty of old.” "It is Palpatine’s new Order that now stomps on your freedom with an iron boot." As Mon Mothma paused again, the crowd stirred restlessly. Keyan found his fists knotted tight. He was angry. Angry at the Empire. Momentarily angry at this former Senator who had let it happen. And he was inspired… "Some of us tried to defy him, but the result is what you see. I am a fugitive now. Palpatine has grown more powerful on the Dark Side. With the help of the fallen Jedi Knight, Darth Vader, he deals swiftly and decisively with his enemies. If I had not escaped, I would now be dead. Palpatine’s power is spreading, and with it the Darkness of his tyranny. This is how the Old Republic died. This is how the Empire was born.” "Look with me for a moment at what I call the Empire’s Great Lie. Emperor Palpatine has continued the pretense that he would end social injustice and corruption. On the surface, his policies may seem to be aimed at righting the wrongs imposed by the waning Republic. But his true goal has always been the subjugation of the thousand thousand worlds and the enslavement of all galactic citizens. He rules by fear rather than by consent. He states that all beings are equal citizens while he carries out secret missions designed to destroy whole races.” "The Empire seems unbeatable. I hear that often. But witness what the Emperor’s own Grand Moff Tarkin has to say:” "I have noticed that even the excellent pace with which Your Majesty is strengthening his fleets can scarcely provide security for the Empire should a significant number of planets begin to defy your will. We are many years away from a force vast enough to secure every system simultaneously." "Rule through the fear of force rather than force itself. If we use our strength wisely, we shall cow thousands of worlds which might otherwise consider rebellion to some degree." "The Empire is evil. It is guided by an evil creature on the Dark Side of the Force. DO NOT SUBMIT TO HIS WILL. RESIST NOW. They cannot subdue us all. They have admitted it! Only fear keeps them in power. If we act now, if we act together, WE WILL CAST OFF THEIR OPPRESSION, DISPEL THE DARKNESS, AND DESTROY THE EVIL EMPIRE ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Keyan found himself cheering with the rest of the crowd, and for a moment he was elsewhere. He had a brief image of standing with millions of beings, all determined to win their freedom back. He could feel them with him. Then the moment passed, and he stood in awe. He was no longer alone. He was ready to lay down his life to defend the Alliance. He listened to the rest of Mon Mothma’s speech as if he were giving it himself-as if every word she spoke was his word, as if every thought was his as well. "Even now, beings from all quadrants of the galaxy are rising up against injustice. They are bravely defying the Imperial overlords and gathering for a life and death struggle. They need your help.” "The Resistance is not alone. Before the Emperor disbanded the Senate once and for all, some of us took an active role against him. Chief among my allies was Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. Though we seldom agreed on the Senate floor, we each understood the danger inherent in Palpatine’s rise to power. We plotted secretly to overthrow him and to unite the rising tide of Resistance that has grown up in hundreds of systems and continues to spread.” "I bring you an offer of unity, of power, of total Rebellion. Only by working, together, by coordinating your efforts with those of other planets and systems, can you hope to defy the might of the Empire. I urge you to join the growing Rebel Alliance. SEPARATE, WE SHALL FAIL. TOGETHER, WE SHALL PREVAIL!" The crowd erupted again, and the cheers went on for several minutes. When the room was once again quiet, and not a moment before, Mon Mothma continued. "Even as Senator Palpatine out-maneuvered and defrauded the Senate to become President, Bail Organa and I plotted secretly, meeting repeatedly at Chatham House, Organa’s home in Imperial City. At first Organa resisted my call for a general revolution, horrified at the thought of abandoning the government he had devoted his life to. Then came the massacre at Ghorman, a small planet in the Sern Sector, just outside the Core Worlds.” "Following Ghorman, Bail Organa secretly helped me to divert weapons and funds, and even more importantly, information, to the growing Resistance effort. However, I was eventually discovered, and Bed the capital only moments before the ISB came to arrest me. "My goal has been to create an Alliance of Rebel planets, and my first success came in the Corellian System. Using the guidelines and Ideas discussed during the Chatham House meetings, I convinced three major Resistance groups to join together. I showed them how the increased communication, central leadership, and greater access to much-needed funds, supplies, and weaponry would benefit them all. I convinced them that there was strength in unity. The Corellian Treaty was the true beginning of the Alliance.” "Since the Corellian Treaty, I have traveled the galaxy, from world to world, and everywhere I go, beings of conscience, independent thinkers, and victims of Imperial atrocities have greeted me. They have joined the Alliance as I hope you good beings will also. I have come to offer hope. To offer fellowship in a growing galactic movement." One man stepped forward, then. Keyan recognized him as the leader of the Resistance on Agamar. "What does the Alliance have to offer?" he asked. "Why should we join you?" A buzz rose up in the crowd, and an air of nervous expectancy crackled in the air like electricity. Mon Mothma silenced them with a wave of her hand. "It’s a fair question, and I’m glad you asked. Suppose Imperial warships were headed foryour planet. You have perhaps a dozen obsolete Headhunter starfighters, and only five ofthem are battle worthy. Moreover, you wouldn’t even know the warships are on the waybecause you have no communication with Rebels on other worlds. You’re a sitting Hoska. Nowsuppose you’re linked to a Sector-wide network of information. Surveillance droidswatching the Imperial fleet and secret communiques from Allied worlds warn you well inadvance, while neighboring systems send reinforcements in the form of men, weapons, and starfighters to defend your home.” "Now perhaps you begin to understand. The Alliance offers experienced leadership, coordination of information, and logistical support to every world that truly desires freedom.” "And don’t worry about trading one Empire for another. I am the Alliance Chief of State and Supreme Commander of the Rebel Forces. But, unlike the Emperor, my job is temporary. Every two years, the Advisory Council votes again.” "At any time, the Advisory Council may remove the Chief of State. And, as soon as the Emperor is deposed, my position ends and all the worlds will participate in forming a New Republic.” "Let me read to you an excerpt from our formal Declaration of Rebellion. It’s addressed directly to the Emperor." “''We, the Rebel Alliance, do, therefore, in the name-and by the authority-of the free beings of the galaxy, solemnly publish and declare our intentions'':” To fight and oppose you and your forces, by any and all means at our disposal; To refuse any Imperial law contrary to the rights of free beings; To bring about your destruction and the destruction of the Galactic Empire; To make forever tree all beings in the galaxy; To these ends, we pledge our property, our honor and our lives; "I have pledged my life to this cause. Will you not do the same? With your help, the Alliance will continue its expansion. WE WILL STOP THE EMPIRE! WE WILL BE FREE!" When her speech ended, Mon Mothma was engulfed in a wave of enthusiastic converts. Keyan watched as she disappeared into a small room with the Resistance leaders. He felt both full and empty, unsure what to do next. As he stood there, a young woman came up to him and handed him a small leaflet. "Read this. It will help you understand more," she told him. "But return it to me or destroy it before you leave. To be caught with it is death." He took the small pamphlet she handed him: "A Call to Reason" and immediately began to read. Soon he forgot where he was as he became absorbed in an expanding universe of beings and places. When Keyan had finished examining the leaflet, he turned it over and read the back cover: "Are you ready to fight for your freedom? To lay down your life, if need be, to save your homeworld? Then find us. i. We will destroy the Empire, and you can help. Join us now!" Keyan heard footsteps and looked up just as the same young woman walked by him. She was helping restore the warehouse to its former appearance. Keyan caught her eye and held out the leaflet. "I want to be a starfighter pilot." he told her. "Where do I sign up?" Cut Aways / Main Page Webpage editors note: (Please note that I take no credit for writing this, this was taken word for word from the first two chapters of the Farlander Papers by Russel Demaria)